


Glitchy Machinery? Or Sentient Robots?

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Lee!William, Multi, ler!bonnie, ler!henry, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Henry and William are forced to figure out why their animatronics are walking around at night. Henry doesn't believe the claims, and believes they're just being crybabies over glitchy machinery. But William begins to wonder if they were telling the truth...
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Bonnie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Glitchy Machinery? Or Sentient Robots?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I actually managed to type this one out in 2 days straight (gay)! It wasn't without its frustrations, though...I ended up accidentally deleting it halfway and had to rewrite it all over again. But, I managed to keep my anger under control enough, to actually somewhat enjoy rewriting it out! Wow! You really CAN control your anger! (It's difficult, but not impossible...) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! And despite it being written in 2 days, I hope it's still good quality writing. :)

Henry Emily had been getting phone calls from Schmidt and Fitzgerald, explaining that the animatronics were sentient and able to move at night. So, in a need to figure out this mystery, Henry and William had entered the pizzeria the next night from the backstage, and walked themselves up to the main spot: The table area. William walked in behind Henry, with the toolbox and his blue, plastic flashlight. 

"Henry...Why did I have to come along?" William whined. 

"Because you have the blueprints for Bonnie. I want to look at them to find out why they could be becoming sentient." Henry explained. 

"Sentient?! The animatronics are becoming sentient?!" William asked, quickly looking around. 

"According to Schmidt and Fitzgerald, they are. So, I want to find out if they're just seeing things, or if their inner coding is glitchy." Henry explained. 

William sighed as he caught up to Henry and Bonnie. 

"I still don't know why you needed to drag me here for this. I run the business aspect, not the technical aspects." William muttered. 

"Did you not get their messages on your answering machine?" Henry asked. 

"Didn't think they left a message." William replied. 

Henry sighed. "The night guards are freaked out by the 'sentient animatronics'. Or, at least Fitzgerald is. The poor man sounded like an anxious mess. I don't know what he saw. But whatever it is, he's afraid to come back." Henry explained. 

William's frown softened. "...And Mike?" William asked. 

Henry chuckled. "Schmidt seems more annoyed by it than anything. He seems fine enough to keep on working." the man explained. 

Henry had began unscrewing the plates in the back of the animatronic, while William had stayed in the front of the Bonnie animatronic. William whipped out his flashlight, and reached up for the two buttons on the side. When the jaw was open, William began looking inside the animatronics for any signs of 'sentient life'. All he could see, was animatronic parts and wires: virtually nothing that explained why they were sentient. As William tried to turn the light back off, the flashlight began flickering. William growled. This ALWAYS happened! Ever since he bought this piece of junk, the flashlight had started flashing and refusing to stay on. 

"What's up with your flashlight, Will?" Henry asked. 

"It's flashing. I think the flashlight is filled with faulty wiring or something. It's kinda what I get for going to the Dollar store for a new flashlight..." William replied, turning around as he fiddled with the flashlight. 

Henry chuckled. "You went to the dollar store for a flashlight? Dude! I've got lots of flashlights at home that you could use!" Henry reacted. 

"Thanks, but I can handle getting my own flashlights." William replied. 

As William and Henry were talking, no one had noticed that the animatronics eyes had turned black! Well, apart from a white little light that had appeared in both eyes. Both of Bonnie's hands had started to slowly come to life, and began making moving noises as it reached its arms out towards the figure in front of him. 

"Um...William? Are you moving the animatronic?" Henry asked. 

"Huh?" William replied, looking up from his flashlight. 

"Uh, Willia-!" Was all that got out of Henry's mouth, before disaster struck. In a matter of 5 seconds, a loud metal clamping sound and a human-made yelp could be heard within the room. But just as fast as it happened, the sounds stopped. 

William had frozen in place with his arms up and his eyes as wide as donuts. His upper body felt loosely crammed against something metal and smooth. William's breathing soon slowed enough for William to look down and process what had just happened. it looks like a pair of metal blue arms covered in fur, had wrapped around William and pulled William into the chest of something huge. William's mouth made a whimpering sound as he realized who the arms belonged to: Bonnie! 

"Uh..." William reacted, before pushing at the arms to unsuccessfully push himself free. "Henry?" William asked, quickly growing more and more panicked as he pushed harder and harder against the arms. They wouldn't budge at all! "I-I CAN'T GET OUT!" William shouted. 

Henry walked himself around and just fell into a puddle of laughter. "Ahahahaww! It looks like Bonnie just wanted a hug!" Henry mocked. 

William growled in anger. Is he seriously laughing at him right now?! William rolled his eyes. "Har-dee-har-har. Laugh it out, old man. But when you're done laughing, can you help me get out?" William reacted. 

Henry put his index finger up, to signal for William to 'hold on a minute' for him to stop laughing. When the man DID stop laughing, Henry smiled and walked closer to him. "Okay. I'm done now. Let's get you out of here." Henry declared. then Henry grabbed onto the inner part of the animatronic's right arm. "On 3. 1, 2, 3!" Henry yelled before pulling on the arm. Henry pulled as hard as he possibly could, in an attempt to get to William free. But, the arm wouldn't budge at all. So, Henry let go of Bonnie's arm and gained back some breath. 

William's eyes widened angrily. "Wait, seriously?! You can't loosen the arm?!" William asked. 

"The arm is made of metal! It's like pulling on a boulder! If you push against the arm while I'm pulling, maybe we can get you out." Henry suggested. 

"Okay." William replied before placing his hands onto the animatronic's inner arm. "I'm ready." William told him. 

Henry grabbed onto the inner arm again, and readied himself to pull. "On 3. 1, 2, 3!" Henry yelled, before pulling on the arm. William pushed as hard as he could against the arm, to possibly give himself some room to wiggle himself free. At the same time, Henry was trying to pull the arm away, to try to get William free without breaking the arm. 

Finally, Henry gave up. It was no use! It was stuck in that position! "I uh...Ihi guess the suit needs to be forcefully opened in order to get you out. Talk about a flaw in the system!" Henry reacted, scratching the back of his head as he chuckled. 

William began to panic. "Oh no...Oh nononononoNONONO! I can't get out! I'm gonna be stuck in here for 5 hours or more, until someone cuts the arm off! And that's gonna cost a lot of money for repairs!" William reacted. 

"Well, it looks like Bonnie over here, has a few malfunctions to be worked through anyway. It's not that bad." Henry replied. 

"NOT BAD?! Says the one who's not stuck in this thing! For all we know, the Bonnie suit COULD be sentient! And who knows how he'll react to seeing a human stuck in its grasp! Will he crush me with his gigantic arms? Will he shove me inside the suit? Will he bite my head off and decapitate me? I don't wanna be decapitated! I don't wanna die!" William panicked as he squirmed around to get free. 

Henry's eyes widened as he watched his friend panic...over nothing! "Dude! Calm down. You're fine! Look at you! You have an animatronic hugging you right now! And the animatronic is shut off right now!" Henry explained. 

"Is it though? What if it's not a malfunction? What if Jeremy and Mike were right? What if they DO come to life?" William asked, scared of what the animatronic could do if Bonnie found him in his arms. 

Henry bursted out laughing. "Are you serious right now? You seriously believe Schmidt and Fitzgerald? You believe these animatronics come to life at night? Oh my gosh! I think Bonnie's hug is harming your brain, rather than helping you." Henry reacted. 

"Well- Yeah! I mean, what if they were telling the truth? What if the animatronics were coming to life to kill their creator? I'M THE CREATOR!" William yelled. 

"Oh? You mean like Terminator?" Henry asked, before falling into more laughter. William growled angrily. 

"Quit laughing at me! I'm legitimately freaked out right now! If you helped me get out of this mess, then I wouldn't be freaking out as much!" William shouted. 

Henry's laughter lessened a bit. "Wehehell...No one's gonna be helping you if you keep up that attitude." Henry warned him. 

William sighed and hung his head. "Fine. I'm sorry. Maybe I am getting a little worked up over this. if you get me out, I will help you figure out this mystery of the sentient animatronics. I promise." William said in a calmer, but still slightly anxious voice. 

Henry smiled genuinely. "Okay. Deal." Henry said, holding out his hand. William grabbed Henry's hand and shook it. 

Then, Henry pulled out the blueprint poster, and read it. He looked around for a button, a lever or a general solution to loosen up the arms. After a bit more searching, Henry managed to find exactly what he was looking for: a lever that shut off the strength of the animatronic's upper body. It was located on Bonnie's back, and required an attachable shift stick to work it. 

"Okay. I found something that'll help, but you have to sit tight while I look for the shift stick that it needs in order to work. Okay?" Henry asked as he opened up his toolbox. 

William nodded and let out a breath. While Henry continued to look around for the shirt stick, William began the drum his fingernails against Bonnie's steel arms. Surprisingly, this actually helped William from going insane in the arms of Bonnie. 

But, William's nails suddenly stopped, when William felt a large moving finger. William's eyes widened. Did he really feel that? Or was that just his conscious body? William couldn't tell. So, William waited. 

A good 2 minutes later, William felt another finger move! William looked at the finger from the outside of the arm hug, and saw that he was right: a finger had lifted itself up! William slowly and silently gasped as the worse case scenario took over his mind: Bonnie really WAS sentient! 

William squirming himself around, and made himself a hole in between the arms, to slip his hand through. Then, William waited a few seconds for the animatronic finger to move again. A few minutes later, the finger moved! William shoved his hand into the hole, and gripped the blue finger with his hand. If William held onto the hand, maybe it won't move anymore? 

"You doing okay, William?" Henry asked. William paused his movements and looked up. 

"Yup...I'm good. How about you?" William asked. Suddenly, the finger moved! And another finger moved with it! William gulped and removed his hand as he realized the horrifying reality: William couldn't stop the fingers from moving. And, to make matters worse, more fingers were moving all at once! William nervously watched the fingers. 

"Well, good news Will: the plates are removed, and I found the shift stick. Let's get you out of here!" Henry declared. 

William sighed eagerly and smiled. Finally! He's gonna get out! William calmly waited for Henry to do his thing. 

Henry clicked the shift stick into the metal lever, and pulled it down. Almost immediately, a few gears could be heard loosening up the arms and the head joints. William had closed his eyes and readied himself for the loosening of the arms and the falling of his body onto the ground. 

But...it didn't happen. William didn't feel the arms loosen at all! 

Maybe he's supposed to push the arms to get himself free? William tried pushing on the inner arms. He pushed, pushed and pushed some more. But, the arms weren't budging at all! William began to grunt and growl as he pushed on the stupid arms. His teeth had also started clenching tightly as he pushed. 

"Are you out yet? I thought you'd be out by now?" Henry asked. 

"I-I'm...Tryyyyiiiiiiing!" William yelled through his teeth. 

Okay. I'll help you then." Henry told him, before wrapping his arms around the arm. "On 3. 1, 2-" 

"JUST DOOOO IIIIIT!" William yelled at Henry as he started pushing again. Henry threw his mental counter right out the window and began pulling as hard as he could. Unbelievably, the arm STILL wouldn't budge! It was useless! Utterly useless! 

Henry growled and gave up. "Stupid arm! Let go, dammit!" Henry yelled. William, after a couple more seconds, finally gave up the fight. 

William took some time to try and recuperate his breath, so that he can try again later. 

"Gosh...I don't know how Bonnie could've malfunctioned so badly." Henry stated. 

"Henry, he didn't malfunction...Bonnie is able to move on his own! I could feel his fingers moving around while you were searching..." William told him. 

Henry frowned. "William, quit falling for that! It's not making this any more interesting..." Henry ordered, unable to believe them. 

"If you didn't believe Mike or Jeremy, then why did you come here in the first place?!" William asked. 

"Because I wanted to take precautions and prove to them that they've got nothing to worry about. Especially Fitzgerald." Henry replied. 

But before William could process it, Bonnie's hand began moving itself again... "Why do you always call him Fitzgerald? Why no-oooOOOHMYGOD!" William jumped. Bonnie's hands had decided to touch down right against William's ribs! William didn't even attempt to question his sound, and only focused on trying to pull the fingers away again. But it was useless! The hand was going to stay there, whether he liked it or not! 

"I know tha-...What was THAT?!" Henry asked. Henry walked closer to William. "Are you okay?" Henry asked. 

Before William could answer him, Bonnie's fingers had started wiggling against the left side of his ribs! William covered his mouth with his fist, in an attempt to stop himself from making a sound. But, it wasn't easy. No one really knew about this, but William had always been quite ticklish. How he feels about it, depends on the day. Some days he didn't mind it, while other days he hated it. This was one of those days where he wished he wasn't ticklish. 

"Hello? Is there a bug on you or something?" Henry asked. William lowered his fist away, and shook his head as he squirmed around to get away from the huge fingers. "Is something hurting you?" Henry asked. William shook his head again and accidentally let out a yelp. Bonnie's fingers had pushed themselves further into William's ribs. This was NOT good. "No? Then what's going on?" Henry asked. William could immediately feel his lips morphing into a wobbly smile.

And right before William could even attempt to reply, Bonnie's fingers wiggled and squeezed his ribs at the same time. 

"GAAAAHH! EEEEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHA!" William finally bursted out. 

Henry's eyes changed from curiousity, to pure shock. What the-Was William laughing?! "Wow! Um...How-" Henry asked, still very confused. 

William shoved his hand inside the arm, and attempted to stop Bonnie's hand from tickling him. But, Bonnie was persistent! As soon as William reached over to his left side and exposed his right side, Bonnie's left hand began wiggling his fingers on William's right side. William threw his head up and bursted into even more giggles as he fell to the right side. "QUIHIHIHIHIT IHIHIHIHIT! THAHAHAHAT TIIHIHICKLEHEHES!" William yelled with his eyes shut. 

"I-I don't understand at ALL, what is happening...How is Bonnie even doing this?!" Henry asked, struggling to process what was happening in front of him. 

"IHIHIHI TOHOHOHOHOLD YOHOHOHOHOHOU!" William shouted at him, bursting into a puddle of endless laughter as both of his ribs were being tickled at once. 

Henry didn't even know what to say! William, Mike and Jeremy really WERE right! Not only was Bonnie becoming sentient, but Bonnie was tickling him while he was stuck in his arms! Henry couldn't believe it! Bonnie's alive?! And William's TICKLISH?! Henry couldn't help but giggle at the scene in front of him.

"WEHEHEHEHELL? AHAHAHARE YOHOHOHOU GOHOHONNA HEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHE?" William asked. Henry's smile slowly turned into a smirk. 

"Oh yeah, I'll help you. But, first, I wanna get a video of this." Henry told him as he pulled out his phone and began recording. 

William let out a growl in frustration. Why isn't he helping him?! He clearly doesn't like this! Why would he like this?! Will Henry ever help him out of here? 

Bonnie unraveled his arms, and grabbed onto Willliam's chest. With William in his grip with his armpits exposed, Bonnie didn't waste a second! Bonnie wiggled an index finger into both of William's armpits at the same time. 

"GAHAHAhahahahad! Stahahahahap ihihihihihihit! Ihihihihit tihihihihicklehehehes!" William begged. 

Henry smirked and decided to accept the reality that was in front of him: Bonnie was holding onto William, and tickling the heck out of him until he's a big puddle of giggles. Henry walked himself up to Bonnie with a big smirk on his face. Henry held out his hand. "Hi, Bonnie. I'm Henry, Will's friend." Henry introduced himself, shaking his hand. "Would I be allowed to join you and your tickle attack? I never knew that William was ticklish before. So, I wanna make up for the many years of tickle attacks I failed to give him over the years." Henry asked. Bonnie tilted his head, and lifted up William a little higher, so Henry had more spots to go for. Henry smiled happily, and picked up a foot of Will's. "Here. I'll tickle him from down here on the floor, while you tickle him wherever else you want to. Okay?" Henry planned. Bonnie nodded his head back, and wrapped an arm around William's armpits. 

Henry laid himself down on the ground, and began removing William's shoe. It didn't take long for William's foot to kick around and try to get away. 

"NO, NO- NO! HENRY, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" William threatened desperately. 

Henry caught William's socked ankle with one hand. "But why? Are they ticklish?" Henry asked, before wiggling a finger on the inner arch of Will's socked foot. William's quick breathing hitched for a few moments. Then, William's whole body tried to squirm itself out of the grip. But Bonnie had an iron grip on him (coincidentally). 

"No...Hehehenryhyhy! Plehehehease dohohon't." William whined through a few giggles. 

"Oh, I think the correct words you should be saying are: 'Please do'!" Henry replied as he added a few fingers and increased the speed of his tickling. "Meanwhile, I'll add a great rhyme to go with your words: A goochy-goochy-goochy-goochy-goo!" Henry teased. 

William squealed and fell into a puddle of giggles and laughter. "NOHOHOHO TEHEHEheheheasihihihing!" William begged. Henry, in response to his request, decided to give William even more teases! "Who's a ticklish, purple Afton? Who's a ticklish, ticklish Afton? I think you are! Whooooo failed to tell his college friend that he's ticklish? I'm pretty sure YOU did! And whoooo's gonna tickle-tickle-tickle you to make up for lost time? Well, I think that'll be me! A ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka-tickle! A ticka-ticka-ticka-ticka-tickle!" Henry teased even further. 

"Knohohohock ihihihihit ohohohoff! OhohOHOHO GEHEHEHEHEEZ! BOHOHOHONNIHIHIHIHIHIE NOHOHOHOHOHO!" William shouted suddenly, bursting into more laughter. Up above the man and the purple guy's foot, Bonnie had discovered that William's hip was SUPER ticklish! William had abrupted into hysterical laughter, and began showing off his unbelievable ability to squirm around like a wiggle worm! 

"Wow! I see we have a wiggle worm on our hands! A wiggle worm with ticklish footsies, and ticklish sexy hips!" Henry teased. 

William threw his head back and rested his head against Bonnie's chest. "WHAHAHAHAHAT?!?! YOHOHOHOHOU'RE SOHOHOHO WEHEHEHEHEIHIHIRD!" William yelled through his laughter. 

"Ohoho...I know that. But if I'm weird, does that make you ticklish? Or SUPER ticklish? Your pick." Henry said back. 

William groaned through his laughter. It was the exact same option for both choices! Why must he be like this?! Why must he be this unfair?! What has he done to deserve such ticklish torment?! William's face began to glow a light red color. 

"LEHEHEHEHET MEHEHEHEHE GOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" William pleaded, even struggling to say the word 'please' properly. William was losing so much of his breath in so little time. He was not used to that! The last time someone had tickled William, was when he was a kid before he had turned 13! And it happened to be his loving Mom! But this? This was much, MUCH worse compared to what his Mom used to do. 

Bonnie seemed to have noticed that tears were developing in William's eyes. So, Bonnie chose to stop his part of the tickling. Besides: Bonnie wanted to watch Henry take on William for a bit. Henry removed the sock from William's foot, and began examining William's toes. 

"Hmm...What about these itty-bitsy toesies?" Henry asked in a baby voice. William whined as he giggled heavily. 

"Nohohohoho! Nohohoho tohohohoesihihies!" William begged him in a whiny voice. 

"No toesies? What are you talking about? I see toesies right here! They're attached right to your feet! they're very tiny too." Henry teased, wiggling a finger under the big toe. 

"OhOHOHOHO NOHOHOHO! HEHEHEHENRYHYHYHY CUHUHUHUT IHIHIHIHIHIT OHOHOHOHOUHUHUT!" William shouted, bursting into even more laughter as his toes were not only touched, but scratched as well. 

"No way! These toesies are ticklish! And Henry LOOOOVES ticklish toesies! I should tickle them more!" Henry declared. Henry began scratching his fingernail under the rest of William's toes, to try and get more of a reaction. 

"UHUHUHUH OHOHOHOHOH! BAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" William squealed, throwing his head back and bursting into loud cackles. William's cackles expressed themselves through his super wide mouth, and further bounced around the room thanks to William's head shaking. 

"Look at how ticklish his toesies are! Such an adorable collection of tiny toes!" Henry teased. "And the best part, is that this is only half the collection! There's more!" Henry added. 

"DOHOHON'T YOHOHOU EVEN DAHAHARE GOHOHO FOHOHOHOR MYHYHY OHOTHER TOHOHOHOES!" William warned. But, his warning came off as empty and unhelpful, rather than threatening. 

"Oho, I think I dare." Henry replied, stopping his fingers and working the shoe off his other foot. William squeaked and started squirming as much as he possibly could. At this point, this man shouldn't have been given a break! So, to keep William under control, Bonnie wiggled his fingers on belly, to see how ticklish that spot was. 

"AAAAEeEeEehehehehehehehe!" William squealed helplessly. "Nohohohoho behehehelly! Nohohohohoho behehehehehellyhyhyhy!" William pleaded as he failed to squirm away from his fingers. William's giggles just filled the room. It was like music to Henry and Bonnie's ears! Bonnie was secretly recording it so that he could listen to the laughing track later. 

Finally, Henry was able to throw the shoe aside and grab a hold of William's left ankle. Then, with his wiggly fingers, Henry tickled all over the untouched left foot. William's upper body curled in front, and William's fists lightly pounded on Bonnie's arms. 

"A goochy-goochy-goo! A goochy-goochy-goochy-goo! Is Will's foot a little ticklish? I think it is!" Henry teased. Then, Henry began scratching his index finger under the big toe and the 2nd toe. 

William threw his head back and threw his body into the chest of Bonnie's suit. "HEHEHENRY NOOOOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" William shouted at him, shaking his head as he kicked his free foot. 

"Wow! Such a ticklish bunch of toesies I've found! Who knew Mr. Afton of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, walked around with such ticklish feet on him? My guess is, only William did. And now, he's gonna regret it..." Henry teased as he scratched his fingers under the 3rd, 4th and fifth toes. 

William let out a high-pitched, desperate squeal. "TOOHOHOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUHUHUCH! TOHOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUHUCH!" William shouted. 

"Do you want a break?" Henry asked, beginning to show pity for Will. 

William didn't even waste a second to reply. "YEHEHEHES! YEHEHEHEHES PLEHEHEHEHEASE!" William replied immediately. 

Henry smiled and removed his fingers from his feet. At the same time, Bonnie also removed his fingers from William's tummy. William took as much time as he could, to breath and replenish his lost breath. 

Henry picked up his friend and placed him onto a nearby stool, and used the wall as a back rest. Then, using a few coins and the kitchen tap, Henry got a wet cold towel for William and a soft drink from the vending machine inside the Pizzeria. Henry returned with both and began gently wiping the sweat off William's face with the towel. 

"Thahank yohohohou..." William said, popping the lid off the glass Coke and taking a few gulps of it. 

"No problem, Will." Henry replied with a smile. When William began taking over the towel swabbing, Henry sat beside William and continued to keep him company. Despite the tickle attack he had joined earlier, Henry still couldn't resist the urge to give Will's ribs a few pokes. Even then though, William didn't seem to mind. It was all in good fun. Not only that, but William's outlook began to change a little bit. He no longer wished that he wasn't ticklish because now, William had someone who could pull together a tickle fight in a matter of minutes. 

Thank god for unintentionally sentient robots, right?


End file.
